A Question
by DnKS-giRLs
Summary: A KandaAllen morethanstupidfic. During one innocent day in an innocent cafeteria amidst the innocent people, Allen asked Kanda one innocent question of Do you love me?


Title: A Question

Author: DnKS-giRLs

Rating: PG

Pairing: Kanda-Allen

Disclaimers: err... umh, you've already known that it's not ours to begin with thus we can gain no profit without us telling you, right?

Warning: meh... read and you'll see how stupid it is... OOCness abroad... muahaha... when did we manage to make a fic that's not OOC/pointless? Right... never...

When Kanda Yuu took his meal, he expected nothing but silence. His father had taught him since he was a little boy how important table manner was. The memory of his father's stern face as he lectured him about the proper way to behave - included in it was the way he should keep his mouth shut when he ate - was still vivid in his mind. That was why he preferred to eat alone most of the time, or even when circumstances required him to eat with some people, no one was allowed to talk in his presence. Table manner really had become something Kanda held so strictly into. This fact had been known far too well to all of the residence of the headquarters, thus they always tried not to eat in the same table with him to prevent something bad from happening.

Therefore, when Kanda found Allen sitting beside him during lunch, he could do nothing but raised one of his eyebrows. The object of his admiration only sat there rigidly, without any word ever escaping from his lips. He did not even have his meal in front of him. He just sat there as if waiting for Kanda to finish his meal patiently.

Somehow confused, Kanda placed down his chopsticks when he already finished his meal and mumbled his gratitude for the meal before directed his gaze to the younger boy.

"Spill it!" he demanded straightforwardly. He could see Allen visibly flinch at his words. He could see that boy's fingers nervously playing with the fabric of his pants that covered his thighs.

"I… want to talk…" he finally said.

"Talk then," Kanda said, confused as to why Allen seemed so nervous. Knowing Allen when he was nervous, this would probably take a great deal of time.

"Can I… ask something?" Allen said nervously.

"Well, if you don't realize it yet, bean sprout, you have just asked me, so just get to the point!"

"Does that mean I can ask a question to you?"

"You have asked me twice!"

"Just answer!"

"And you can just ask that stupid question, you idiot bean sprout!"

Allen bit his lower lip cutely, a sight that would have made Kanda to be a puddle of goo without any coherent minds if he were normal people. But since he was so proud in his ability to control - another way to say cover - his emotion, he only glared at Allen with the intensity that would absolutely make normal people terrified beyond reason. But, as Allen Walker was also not what people normally called 'normal', he just stared back at Kanda with his beautiful innocent eyes.

"Do you love me?"

Kanda was glad that he had finished eating otherwise he would have been choked by now. He could hear some muffled giggle and stifled snorts around them. He knew that the entire people inside the cafeteria were listening to them and he was not even a bit thrilled about the concept.

"Why…" he hissed. "Do you have to ask that… here… now?"

"Because I cannot find any other time I can talk with you," Allen said.

"Fine, I take that, but why do you have to ask me whether I love you or not?"

"Because I want to know…"

"If I don't love you, will I be your…" Kanda stopped and prepared himself from saying the next word. "Lover?"

"Well, I guess not…"

"And, am I not your… lover now?"

"Err… yes you are…"

"There you have your answer!"

"Huh?" Allen's naïve face looked up to him. "So, does that mean that you love me?"

"Oh, Heaven, help me…" Kanda sighed; he could feel a headache coming. "Just how stupid can you become? Yes, I do love you, are you satisfied with that!"

Kanda did not care that he literally said those words aloud. He could see amused smiles from the people around him but one cold glare coming from him and all disappeared into nothingness.

Oh, yes, he loved his death glares…

Back to his most urgent matter, he eyed Allen, who somehow seemed to be radiating joy and happiness after he said… or to be more precise, yelled those words.

"Yes, I'm satisfied, thank you," he said. "And… I love you too…"

The sound of 'Aww…' was audible in the air, but again, his glare did its terrific job.

"There's something more…" Allen said again.

"What now?" he asked, slight irritation laced his voice.

"Can I do… something?"

"What thing?"

"Some… thing… but if you say I can't, then I will not do it…"

"How can I agree to something that I don't even know?"

"You can trust me."

"Why don't you just say it?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Trust you…? I… fine, I trust you!"

"Then trust me this time too…"

Kanda felt like banging his head to the table then shot himself while he was jumping off a bridge after he drank a good portion of arsenic. Allen's way of thinking sometimes amazed him to no end.

"Fine then, bean sprout, have it all your way! Do whatever you want to do!"

At first, Allen did nothing, and then he produced a very beautiful smile upon his lips. He looked lovingly at Kanda with those eyes so clear like the surface of the mirror. Kanda could find many more praises to the boy sitting close to him but his patience is running out thin as he waited for Allen to do whatever thing he wanted to do. And when the boy practically did nothing else than staring at him in total admiration, he snapped.

"Whatever you want to do, do it quickly, I don't have a…"

His words were cut off as he felt Allen's lips placed upon his own. Well, to be honest, at first he just felt something wet and warm and after a second passed he realized that Allen was kissing him.

The crowd around them went crazy. Some cheered, some other yelled, but Kanda did not give a damn. His current thought was focusing on Allen and his shy face when he drew his face back after kissing him for a rather long time.

The first thing Kanda did after Allen ended the kiss was shouted to the crowd, "Mind your own business or just go to hell!"

The room once again became silent. Satisfied with that, Kanda returned his eyes to Allen whose face was in delicate shade of red.

"And you…" he said. "I cannot believe that you…"

"But you said I could do anything I wanted to do!" Allen protested.

"I did," Kanda admitted. "But why did you have to ask permission just to kiss your own lover?"

"Well… there's something called decency…"

"I'd rather say it's called stupidity."

"Are you angry?"

"No," Kanda thought for a moment. "Raise your face."

"Huh?" Allen asked in confusion but he raised his face nonetheless.

"Just obey me. Now look at me," Kanda said, pleased that Allen followed his every word. "And now close your eyes. Don't move."

Kanda lowered his face and kissed the boy before him. There came again the shouting and cheering but he thought that maybe for this once he could let them all have their amusement. There was a more important thing for him at that moment and the thing was Allen.

Kanda liked the boy. He liked being near him, holding him close, warming him within his embrace, feeling his body against him when they lay side-by-side at night, kissing him passionately, tasting his wet skin as they looked into each other's eyes, (some text missing due to censoring).

Kanda loved Allen, and as he released those lips from his kiss and looked into the other's eyes, his feeling did not change. It was still there, persistent as ever.

"You…" Allen said. "You gave orders to kiss me!"

"You gave questions to kiss me!" Kanda accused back.

"Still, it's better than what you did."

"But you like it."

Loud snickers came from around them and with shock, Kanda found Allen joining him in shouting.

"WILL YOU GUYS JUST SHUT UP!"

- the end -

(A/N: (drink arsenic and then preparing to jump off the bridge with guns in their hands) bye-bye, readers… we know this fic is stupid and we shall die for it… btw, you can still leave your reviews… no, as a matter of fact… YOU MUST LEAVE YOUR REVIEWS! (laughing like maniac then jump) oh darn… we forgot that authors could not die…)


End file.
